Crazy Love
by BB-Krim
Summary: Jaejoong adalah mahasiswa miskin bahan bully-an teman-temanya. Berwajah datar dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi membuatnya semakin ditindas. Jung Yunho adalah orang yang paling ditakutinya. Namja jahat yang tidak punya perasaan. Namun apa yang terjadi jika Yunho mulai tertarik pada namja miskin itu? Dunia Jaejoong seakan terbalik. YUNJAE!


Cast : YunJae and others

Genre : romance

Rating : T-M

Warning : fiction, yaoi, male X male, cute, bully etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT!

.

.

.

" **Bully Me"**

 **Chapter One**

.

.

.

.

"Nnn…."

Namja tampan itu mengertakan giginya ketika namja bertubuh ramping yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu memandangnya telak dengan mata bulatnya yang besar. Entah mengapa dia selalu merasakan getaran-getaran aneh ketika mata secantik rusa itu mulai menatapnya datar. Terlihat sangat dalam dan menghanyutkan….

"Aisshh tutup matamu bodoh!"

Namja tampan itu mengumpat gugup ketika namja mungil di depanya itu tidak berhenti menatapnya. _Damn_! Jantungnya berdetak kencang sampai terasa sakit. _Oh my…_

Sepertinya dia mulai menyesali keputusanya untuk menyuruh namja culun itu menutup mata.

Deg deg deg

Namja putih itu terlihat jauh lebih menggoda ketika dia menutup matanya dengan ekspresi pasrah seperti itu!. Yaishhhhh!

'Tenang Jung Yunho…dia bukan tipemu. Dia adalah namja culun yang kau bully tiap hari! Demi Tuhan!'

Fuuuh~

Nafas lembut namja cantik itu berhembus pelan menerpa pipinya. Wangi _vanilla_ yang manis menguar lembut menyapa indera penciumanya, membuat namja tampan berkulit cokelat itu semakin kehilangan akal.

"Y-Yah" nafas Yunho mulai tercekat.

Mata sipitnya melirik wajah culun namja mungil yang ada tepat di depanya itu dengan gugup. Keringat dingin mulai menetes pelan di wajah tampanya.

'Kim Jaejoong… _neo_!(kau…!)'

.

Deg

.

"Hn?"

Mata bulat bak kelereng itu terbuka lebar ketika merasakan benda kenyal dan basah menempel pelan di bibirnya. Wajah tampan namja yang selalu ditakutinya itu semakin menempel di wajahnya. Bibir hatinya mulai bergerak pelan memagut dan menghisap bibir mungilnya dengan lembut.

"Yunho-ssi-" Jaejoong berusaha mendorong namja tampan itu tapi posisi mereka yang terjepit di dalam loker pakaian membuatnya susah bergerak.

"Sshhh…" Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka ketika merasakan Jaejoong mulai memberontak. Suaranya terdengar semakin berat mendesis di depan bibir mungil Jaejoong yang semakin membengkak.

"A-Aku…."

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin mencicipinya sedikit" seru namja tampan itu bodoh.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu bulan sebelumnya…**_

Ting tong teng tong~

"Yah Kim Jaejoong sini kau!"

Srakk

Namja kurus bertubuh mungil itu menoleh ke belakang kemudian berjalan pelan menuju sebuah bangku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kerjakan tugasku"

".…"

"Pulang sekolah nanti jangan lupa mengambil baju pesananku di butik"

".…"

"Oh ya, sekarang belikan aku salad rendah kalori di kantin. Sayang kau mau apa? Biar namja culun ini yang membelikanya"

Yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk bermain game di ponselnya. Namja bermata musang itu akhirnya mengalihkan perhatianya sejenak kemudian melirik kekasihnya yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Terserah" ucapnya cuek lantas melanjutkan acaranya bermain game.

"Hah…belikan yang biasanya saja."

Jaejoong masih termenung di tempatnya menunggu majikanya itu untuk memberikanya uang. Namja berkulit putih itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya karena masih merasa bingung. 'Kenapa Gaeun tidak memberikan uang padaku? Apakah aku harus menggunakan uangku sendiri?'. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Dia sedang tidak punya uang sekarang…

"Yah! Apalagi yang kau tunggu culun!" bentak yeoja bernama Gaeun itu tak sabar.

"N-Ne. Mian…akan segera kubelikan"

Namja kurus itu melenggang pergi dengan lesu. Sepertinya hari ini dia harus rela tidak makan seharian.

"Yah!"

Set

Puk

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya ketika seseorang memanggilnya kemudian menangkap sebuah kartu kredit yang dilemparkan padanya. Mata bulatnya memandang kaget benda di tanganya.

" _Palliwa_ (cepatlah)!" seru seseorang yang melemparinya kartu tersebut.

"Ne"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat kemudian pergi menuju kantin dengan perasaan lega di hatinya.

"Baby kenapa kau memberikanya kartu kreditmu eoh? Biarkan saja dia yang membayar" ketus Gaeun pada kekasihnya.

"Ck. Biarkan saja. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang membayariku makanan selama aku mampu membayarnya." gumam Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada layar ponselnya. Namja musang itu masih bersikap dingin seperti biasanya…

Namun mata musangnya dengan lincah mengikuti sosok mungil yang baru saja berlari pelan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Jaejoong POV**

Anyeonghaseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida.

Seperti biasanya sekarang aku tengah menjalani kegiatanku sehari-hari untuk melayani majikanku yang bernama Gaeun. Keluargaku memiliki hutang pada seorang rentenir. Appa yang suka berjudi meminjam uang pada ayah Gaeun tapi pada akhirnya tidak mampu membayarnya. Jadi mau tidak mau kami sekeluarga harus bekerja pada keluarganya.

Sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa menjadi pesuruh gadis itu. Bukanya aku suka, namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Walaupun susah aku tetap menjalaninya dan berjuang keras untuk menuntaskan pendidikanku dengan cepat sehingga aku dapat terbebas dari hutang-hutang itu. Tapi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu sempat membuatku terpuruk.

Umma memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami berdua.

Umma meninggalkan aku dan appa karena sudah tidak kuat hidup terlunta-lunta. Dia meninggalkan kami dan pergi dengan pria lain. Walaupun sakit namun aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanya. Perilaku appa yang tidak mau sembuh dari judi dan minum-minum membuat hidup kami semakin susah. Akupun sempat berpikir untuk menyerah, namun jika aku pergi lalu siapa yang akan menjaga appa?

Aku tidak punya orang lain selain dirinya.

Bagaimanapun sifatnya tapi dia tetaplah _my appa_ …

.

.

"5000 won"

"Ye"

Namja berkulit putih itu mengeluarkan kartu kredit yang sempat diterimanya tadi kemudian menyerahkanya pada seorang kasir penjaga kantin. Tangan kurusnya sedikit kesusahan saat menerima makanan dalam jumlah besar itu namun pada akhirnya dia dapat mengatasinya.

"Gamsahamnida"

Jaejoong membungkuk pada pegawai kantin itu kemudian beranjak pergi. Namja kurus itu berjalan pelan menuju tempat majikanya dan teman-temanya berada. Mata bulatnya sesekali melirik langit yang mulai terlihat mendung dan kelam.

Gluduk gluduk

'Sepertinya akan ada hujan deras sebentar lagi'

.

.

.

.

DUARR!

Kratak kratak

Tes

Tes

Tes

Jaejoong baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatanya mencuci piring ketika hujan deras mulai mengguyur kota. Namja putih itu menghela nafasnya kecewa. Dia mempunyai banyak sekali cucian di rumah dan hujan yang selalu datang akhir-akhir ini membuat cucianya susah kering.

"Kau sudah selesai Jaejoong-ah?" seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki dapur tempatnya bekerja dengan sebuah cangkir kosong di tanganya.

"Ne nyonya…" Jaejoong tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

Beliau adalah nyonya Choi, ibu Gaeun. Berbeda dengan orang lain, nyonya Choi adalah satu-satunya orang yang baik padanya di rumah ini. Ketika Gaeun dan ayahnya memperlakukanya seperti budak, nyonya Choi malah memperlakukanya selayaknya anak sendiri. Beliau juga sering memberinya makanan dan uang disaat dia dan ayahnya kelaparan. Kadang dia sempat berpikir kenapa orang sebaik dirinya mau menikah dengan namja jahat dan kikir seperti Tuan Choi.

"Apakah kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini?"

"Ne nyonya... Saya masih belum memasak untuk appa. Apakah masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan?"

"Ania…hanya saja di luar hujan deras. Tidak kah lebih baik kau di sini dulu? Kau bisa mengambil beberapa lauk dan sayur yang ada di meja makan kalau kau khawatir dengan ayahmu"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak nyonya. Saya juga masih ada tugas kuliah yang harus saya kerjakan" tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan Jaejoong-ah"

"Ne. Saya pergi dulu…"

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Namja bertubuh mungil itu berlari-lari kecil menghindari hujan yang tengah turun dengan deras. Jaejoong akhirnya berteduh di bawah pohon ginko yang ada di dekat jalanan pertokoan yang ada di Myeokdong. Dia bertujuan untuk mampir ke supermarket dulu membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang habis. Ketika mata rusanya menemukan sosok Gaeun yang terlihat memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan dengan seseorang.

Jaejoong mengikuti sosok keduanya tanpa berkedip. Gaeun dan namja chingu-nya terlihat tengah memilih perhiasan dengan santai.

"…."

'Beruntung sekali hidup yeoja itu'.

Seperti itulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong.

Gaun telah berpacaran dengan Yunho sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Keduanya adalah dua orang yang populer di kampus. Gaeun adalah ketua _cheerleader_ sedangkan Yunho adalah ketua tim basket. Jadi tidak ada yang aneh ketika mendengar mereka berpacaran, keduanya terlihat sepadan dan serasi. Semua orang menyukai pasangan itu.

Kecuali Jaejoong.

Hah...

Namja kurus itu menghela nafasnya lelah. Semenjak keduanya berpacaran, hidupnya menjadi semakin susah. Jika biasanya Gaeun yang selalu membully-nya, kini Yunho dan geng-nya juga ikut-ikutan membully dirinya. Mereka suka sekali membuatnya sengsara, menyuruhnya ini itu dan mempermalukanya di depan semua orang. Mungkin menurut mereka itu lucu tapi baginya itu adalah neraka.

Dirinya termasuk mahasiswa pendiam dan kutu buku. Tidak suka bergaul dan juga tidak suka kelihatan mencolok. Dia hanya ingin menjalani masa kuliahnya dengan tenang dan menyelesaikanya dengan cepat. Hingga suatu hari Gaeun dengan ceria berkoar-koar di depan semua orang bahwa dirinya adalah pembantunya di rumah. Setiap orang mulai memandang rendah dirinya dan membullynya, terutama geng Yunho. Hampir setiap hari mereka selalu mencari gara-gara padanya.

Sifat Jaejoong yang pendiam juga menjadikanya sasaran empuk yang membuatnya awet sebagai bahan bullyan. Meskipun dibully seperti apapun Jaejoong tidak pernah menangis ataupun mengeluh. Namja kurus itu juga selalu berwajah datar. Hal ini menjadikan orang-orang yang membullynya gemas dan bahkan ada yang bertaruh siapapun yang bisa membuatnya menangis akan mendapatkan hadiah.

Semua orang berubah menjadi jahat.

Dan Jaejoong mulai lelah dengan semuanya...

Srakk

Namja cantik itu mengeluarkan payungnya ketika hujan mulai sedikit berkurang dan berjalan menuju super market yang ada di pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Ini punya siapa?"

"N-Ne?"

Yunho menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat gugup di depanya. Mata musangnya berkilat tajam penuh tuntutan. Di tanganya terdapat sebuah jam tangan Rolex entah milik siapa. Namja tampan itu menemukanya di tas kekasihnya.

"A-Ah itu milik appa! Dia lupa memakainya tadi jadi umma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanya ke kantor tapi aku lupa hehe..."

"Tapi modelnya bukan untuk orang tua. Desain seperti ini biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang seumuran kita" balas Yunho dingin.

"Tapi itu memang milik appa sayang. Kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu hm?" Gaeun membelai lengan Yunho dengan lembut, berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Tatap mataku jika kau sedang berbicara padaku Gaeun-ah. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Apakah kau berselingkuh di belakangku?"

Deg

Gaeun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jung Yunho yang pemarah kembali muncul. Takut-takut dia menaikan arah pandangnya dan menemukan bahwa mata musang namja tampan itu tengah memandangnya dengan tajam. Sepasang manik cokelat yang menawan itu tengah memandangnya dengan dingin. Gaeun otomatis memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang jam itu milik appa! Kenapa kau tidak mau percaya?! Aku tidak suka dengan sifatmu yang terlalu posesif dan membatasiku! Kau selalu saja membahas hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting!" sungut Gaeun pada akhirnya.

Dia berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupanya dengan pura-pura marah. Dengan tujuan agar Yunho merasa bersalah karena telah mencurigainya dan meminta maaf. Namun sepertinya keputusanya salah total.

" _Geurae_ (baiklah)..." Yunho memasukan kembali jam tangan itu ke dalam tas Gaeun.

"Hubungan kita berakhir di sini saja."

 **Deg**

Gaeun melotot tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan gadis manja dan tidak setia sepertimu..."

Yunho mengambil tas ranselnya dan melangkah keluar.

"Y-Yunho..."

Tap tap tap

.

"Jung Yunho!"

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman keluarga Choi...**

Tlak tlak tlak

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"Iya nyonya..."

"Bisakah kau ke kamar Gaeun sebentar? Tadi sore dia ingin dibuatkan sup ginseng untuk seseorang tapi hingga saat ini dia tidak turun-turun juga. Aku takut dia lupa. Sup-nya juga akan semakin dingin jika tidak cepat dimakan"

"Baik nyonya, akan saya tanyakan"

Jaejoong meletakan celemek bunga yang dipakainya kemudian berjalan menuju lantai atas. Kamar Gaeun ada di sebelah kiri tangga. Jaejoong mengetuknya beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Namja putih itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasukinya.

Cklek

Ommo!

Namja cantik itu sontak membalikan tubuhnya ketika melihat dua orang tengah dalam posisi intim di atas ranjang. Keduanya tengah tertidur lelap dan saling berpelukan. Tubuh mereka polos tanpa satu benang pun. Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Dia belum pernah melihat pemandangan sevulgar itu sebelumnya.

Namja cantik itu langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke dapur. Tangan putihnya mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan langsung meminumnya dengan tangan bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Selama 21 tahun hidupnya dia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Jaejoong?"

"N-Ne!"

Namja mungil itu berjengit kaget ketika nyonya Choi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Beruntung sekali gelas yang dipegangnya tidak pecah.

"Bagaimana? Mana Gaeun?"

"E-Eh? Gaeun sudah tidur nyonya" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Dia tidur? Bagaimana sih anak itu...aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya. Apalagi nak Yunho juga sedang sakit. Hah..." Mrs Choi mengurut pelipisnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?"

"Ah...bisakah kau mengantarkanya saja? Sup ginseng yang ada di meja tadi sebenarnya untuk nak Yunho. Seharusnya Gaeun yang mengantarkanya tapi sepertinya dia lupa"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Jadi dia harus ke apartemen Yunho?

Dia tidak menyukai ide ini.

"Baik nyonya akan saya antarkan"

Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan majikanya.

.

.

.

.

Brrrrr!

Jaejoong mengeratkan jaket lusuhnya ketika udara malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang mungil. Dengan sekuter motor jadul miliknya, dia mulai beranjak menuju apartemen Yunho yang terletak di daerah Gangnam.

Lima belas menit kemudian dia sampai di pintu depan. Satpam yang berjaga langsung mengantarkanya ke lantai atas dan mempersilahkanya masuk. Jung Yunho benar-benar sakit sepertinya.

Wooaahhh!

Mulut mungil Jaejoong menganga lebar ketika memasuki apartemen Yunho yang mewah. Perabotnya terlihat sangat keren dan berkilau. Di samping kiri ruangan terdapat sebuah bar mewah dengan minuman mahal yang lengkap dan di sampingnya juga terdapat kolam renang _in door_ dengan konsep hutan yang alami. Lihatlah pohon besar yang ada di pinggir kolam itu. Waahh daebak!

"Ehem~"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunanya ketika pegawai apartemen yang tadi mengantarnya itu berdeham pelan. Namja kurus itu mengangguk pelan kemudian menaruh sup ginseng yang dibawanya ke dapur.

Srakk

Jaejoong meletakan sup ginseng itu di sebuah wadah dengan bahan keramik ketika seorang namja dengan kemeja putih bersih itu keluar dari sebuah kamar.

"Oh dokter Shin" pegawai apartemen itu terlihat menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya. Gejala _tifus_ , untuk malam ini mungkin akan sedikit merepotkan. Dimana keluarganya?"

"A-Ah itu...Tuan Yunho sudah lama hidup sendiri tuan. Ayahnya ada di Amerika sedangkan ibunya sudah meninggal saat tuan Yunho berumur 5 tahun"

"Wah...agak susah kalau begitu. Dia harus meminum obatnya 3 jam setelah ini dan kompresnya harus diganti setiap dua jam sekali"

Satpam itu langsung terlihat kurang nyaman. Dia juga mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain menjaga Yunho. Dan dari kata-kata dokter Shin bukankah itu berarti dia harus berjaga semalaman?

"Saya permisi"

Ide cemerlang tiba-tiba saja meletus di otaknya saat melihat bocah kurus pengantar makanan itu beranjak pergi.

"Hey anak muda!"

.

.

.

.

Kress

Plek~

Tangan putih itu bergerak dengan telaten membersihkan keringat namja tampan yang tengah tertidur di depanya. Setelah melalui perdebatan yang sengit, namja kurus itu akhirnya mengalah ketika pegawai apartemen itu menyogoknya dengan sejumlah uang. Hehe...

Miris bukan?

Baginya uang adalah segalanya.

Jaejoong meletakan kain kompres dingin ke atas kepala Yunho untuk membuat suhu tubuh namja tampan itu tetap stabil. Diliriknya jam digital yang ada di meja nakas. Nyaris jam satu pagi...

"U-Umma..."

Eh?

Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar bisikan lirih namja tampan itu. Dia terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah. Dahinya terlihat mengernyit menahan sakit dan bibir hatinya tampak mengingaukan sesuatu.

"U-Um...ma..."

Tes

Jaejoong melotot tidak percaya ketika melihat namja tampan itu mulai menitikan air mata. Apa yang dia impikan? Jaejoong tidak mungkin mendapatkan kesempatan lain untuk melihat kejadian seperti ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ini adalah kejadian langka yang tidak terjadi setiap hari!

Jung Yunho.

Namja sombong, arogan, sadis, dan tukang bully itu sekarang tengah menangis seperti anak kecil. Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Jaejoong harus memanfaatkanya dengan baik!

Namja kurus itu sontak berdiri untuk mengambil handphone-nya yang ada di tas. Dia akan mengabadikan momen langka ini dan menjadikanya sebagai senjata agar Yunho tidak berani lagi membully-nya.

Ha ha ha ha

Grepp

"Kkajima..."

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget ketika namja musang itu tiba-tiba meraih telapak tanganya dan menggenggamnya erat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena takut. Mata bulatnya bergerak pelan melirik wajah namja tampan itu yang masih tertidur lelap. Jaejoong langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Kkajima..."

Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir pelan dari mata musang yang tertutup itu. Genggaman tangan Yunho juga semakin kuat seolah dia benar-benar menghalanginya untuk pergi. Jaejoong akhirnya tidak tega dan kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Namja cantik itu mulai mengamati paras tampan namja Jung itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya dia ingat, tadi dia mendengar kata-kata pegawai apartemen bahwa ibu Yunho telah meninggal. Apakah namja itu merindukan sosok ibunya? Jaejoong merasakan hatinya berdenyut tak nyaman.

Dia juga merindukan ibunya. Sudah dua tahun penuh namja kurus itu tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar darinya. Apakah ibunya baik-baik saja?

Srak

Tangan kurus itu terulur pelan ke arah puncak kepala namja tampan itu dan mengelusnya. Jaejoong sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang dirasakan namja tampan itu. Sosok seorang ibu sangatlah penting untuk seorang anak. Keberadaan mereka, kasih sayang mereka, tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

Fuuuu~

Nafas berat namja musang itu mulai berhembus lembut. Ekspresi wajahnya juga menunjukan perubahan yang berbeda. Tubuhnya juga sudah tidak bergetar dengan gelisah. Namja tampan itu terlihat tenang sekarang.

"Hmm~ hmm~"

Jaejoong secara tidak sadar menyunggingkan senyuman. Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan nyanyian pengantar tidur yang selalu dinyanyikan oleh ibunya saat dia masih kecil dulu.

.

.

.

.

 **YUNHO POV**

.

' _Umma?'_

Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika aku akan bertemu denganya kembali. Sosoknya masih tetap cantik seperti dulu. Aku langsung berlari untuk mengejarnya. Umma tersenyum kepadaku. Ketika aku sampai di depanya dia membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

Nyaman sekali.

Aku merasa damai. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu lagi. Semuanya salah appa...

Aku manghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Umma...kkajima..."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Lanjut = review.

No review = No lanjut.

Kutunggu jandamu.

Eh?

Review mu maksudnya.

Bye.

Dada.

Anyeoong.

Chu~


End file.
